


Feel Anything At All

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Author : Val_Creative, F/F, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pre-Series, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Teenagers, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: A l'instant où ces mots vils sortirent de la bouche de Narcissa, Lily fit volte-face, enfonçant son poing dans la joue de l'autre fille. Des hoquets de surprise et des cris d'encouragement jaillirent des élèves de cinquième année qui étaient dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au coin de la bouche pâle de Narcissa.





	Feel Anything At All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Anything At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394755) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



«  _Sang de bourbe_. »

A l'instant où ces mots vils sortirent de la bouche de Narcissa, Lily fit volte-face, enfonçant son poing dans la joue de l'autre fille. Des hoquets de surprise et des cris d'encouragement jaillirent des élèves de cinquième année qui étaient dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Contrairement à eux, James et Sirius étaient silencieux, bouche-bées.

Les yeux de Lili étaient brillants.

« La seule personne sale ici c'est _toi_. » Murmura-t-elle, serrant son emprise sur ses livres avant de partir dans un couloir différent, bousculant un professeur.

Narcissa releva sa tête et se redressa, retenant un gémissement de douleur en se mordant les lèvres. Une Serpentard se baissa pour attraper son télescope et lui rendit avec un air inquiet, lui demandant si elle voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent au coin de la bouche pâle de Narcissa.

Aussi _sombre_ que la tâche sur le poing de Lily.

C'était ce qu'elle méritait – se dit Narcissa, baissant les yeux et remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

C'était ce qu'elle _méritait_ pour être tombée amoureuse d'une Sang de bourbe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
